sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
All Hail Shadow
All Hail Shadow est le thème de la fin pure Hero du jeu Shadow the Hedgehog. Elle est chantée par Magna-Fi et a été reprise par Crush 40. On peut également entendre cette chanson dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic et le Chevalier Noir, Sonic Generations ''et [[Sonic Forces|''Sonic Forces]].'' Paroles Paroles= ''All Hail Shadow Heroes rise again Obliterating everything that's not your friend Nothing can stop you now No ghosts to bring you down When there's nothing left to lose You win (Bow your heads low) (All Hail Shadow) Suffer long and it will set you free Only through trial do we find the strength we need It's never over just another day Of hope and tragedies and everything that comes our way Determination of the strong Found the meaning that you've searched for so long All Hail Shadow Heroes rise again Obliterating everything that's not your friend Nothing can stop you now No ghosts to bring you down When there's nothing left to lose You win (Bow your heads low) (All Hail Shadow) Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves This destruction is the only tale we tell White is black and black is white Right is wrong and wrong is right Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart Determination of the strong Found the meaning that you've searched for so long All Hail Shadow Heroes rise again Obliterating everything that's not your friend Nothing can stop you now No ghosts to bring you down When there's nothing left to lose You win solo All Hail Shadow Heroes rise again Obliterating everything that's not your friend Nothing can stop you now No ghosts to bring you down When there's nothing left to lose You win (Bow your heads low) (All Hail Shadow (Bow your heads low) (All Hail Shadow) |-| Traduction= Que tous acclament Shadow Les héros ressuscitent encore Éliminer tout ce qui n'est pas ton ami Rien ne peut t'arrêter maintenant Pas de fantômes qui te feront tomber Quand il n'y a plus rien à perdre Tu gagnes Baissez la tête Que tous acclament Shadow Souffre longtemps et il te rendra libre Essayer est la seule manière de trouver la force dont on a besoin Ce ne sera jamais fini, juste un autre jour D'espoir et de tragédies et de tout ce qui vient à notre rencontre Détermination des forts Trouve la signification que tu recherches depuis si longtemps Que tous acclament Shadow Les héros ressuscitent encore Éliminer tout ce qui n'est pas ton ami Rien ne peut t'arrêter maintenant Pas de fantômes qui te feront tomber Quand il n'y a plus rien à perdre Tu gagnes Baissez la tête Que tous acclament Shadow Quelque part dans le chaos où nous nous trouvons tous Cette destruction est le seul conte que nous racontons Le blanc est noir et le noir est blanc Le bien est mal et le mal est bien Rien ne remplit ce trou à l'intérieur de ton cœur Détermination des forts Trouve la signification que tu recherches depuis si longtemps Que tous acclament Shadow Les héros ressuscitent encore Éliminer tout ce qui n'est pas ton ami Rien ne peut t'arrêter maintenant Pas de fantômes qui te feront tomber Quand il n'y a plus rien à perdre Tu gagnes Que tous acclament Shadow Les héros ressuscitent encore Éliminer tout ce qui n'est pas ton ami Rien ne peut t'arrêter maintenant Pas de fantômes qui te feront tomber Quand il n'y a plus rien à perdre Tu gagnes Baissez la tête Que tous acclament Shadow Musique Fichier:L&F-AllHailShadowMusic.ogg Analyse * "Que tous acclament Shadow"/"Baissez la tête !" - Shadow doit être craint car il est la Forme de Vie Ultime. * "Les héros ressuscitent encore" - Peu importe le mal qu'on lui fait subir, Shadow se relèvera toujours. * "Éliminer tout ce qui n'est pas ton ami" - L'attitude froide et asociale de Shadow le rend digne et redoutable vis à vis de ses alliés et adversaires. * "Rien ne peut t'arrêter maintenant" - Shadow ne se laissera pas avoir par ses ennemis (Eggman, Black Doom, le G.U.N.). * "Pas de fantômes qui te feront tomber" - Shadow met son passé et Maria de côté (pour le moment) maintenant qu'il connait la vérité. * "Il n'y a rien à perdre" - Shadow fera ce qu'il a l'intention de faire sans aucun regret. * "Cette destruction est le seul conte que nous racontons" - Shadow fait ce qu'il veut, indépendamment de ce que les autres lui disent de faire. * "Rien ne remplit ce trou à l'intérieur de ton cœur" - Shadow ne pourra néanmoins pas oublier tous les malheurs qu'il a pu vivre. * "Le blanc est noir et le noir est blanc. Le bien est mal et le mal est bien" - Qu'importe ce que fait Shadow, il y aura toujours du bon et du mauvais à la fois/Quand Black Doom dit à Shadow que quelque chose est bien, les autres diront que c'est mal, et inversement. * Détermination des forts - Shadow est déterminé à découvrir son passé. Notes * "All Hail Shadow" revient comme le thème principal de Shadow dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Il peut être également entendu à la fin de deux cinématiques. * La plus grande différence entre la version de Crush 40 et celle Magna-Fi est qu'il y a un solo à la guitare au début de la chanson dans la version de Crush 40 alors que la chanson commence immédiatement avec la voix de Magna-Fi dans sa version. De plus, il n'y a qu'un seul "Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow" par refrain à l'origine tandis qu'ils sont par groupe de deux dans la version de Crush 40. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Shadow the Hedgehog Catégorie:Sonic et le Chevalier Noir Catégorie:Sonic Generations Catégorie:Sonic Forces Catégorie:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)